


In Which Team Flash All Dates a Rogue

by RandyQueen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cisco screams at one point, Multi, Secret Relationship, You can probably guess why, until it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/pseuds/RandyQueen
Summary: Barry tries to sneak out. And so does Cisco. And Caitlin.





	

Barry hadn’t meant stay the night at Len’s. They were sitting on Len’s bed and watching tv when they fell asleep.

 

The problem was: none of the Rogues knew about their relationship (Lisa may know, though). So Barry and Len had to be super careful about timing. Len was great at planning, but Barry was tired because of a new Meta and Len woke up early.

 

Barry had said goodbye to Len and slowly made his way through the house. Len taught him to be stealthy (Because, “You need to know this, Scarlet, you never know when it’ll come in handy,” or, “You’re a silent as a stampede of elephants”).

 

One thing he didn’t account for was Cisco. Cisco who also was sneaking out.

 

“What are you doing here?” Barry whispered.

 

“ _Me?_ What are _you_ doing here?”

 

“I found a hide-out,” Barry made up on the spot.

 

“Me too!”

 

It was obvious that it was a lie, as well as Barry’s. The air was awkward between them. Barry could imagine Len looking over the security cam’s and laughing at them.

 

Then, to make matters worse, Caitlin tiptoed past them. Barry stared at the spot Caitlin tiptoed by. A few seconds passed before Caitlin backtracked and looked at them.

 

“You too?” Cisco asked, throwing his hands in the air.

Caitlin looked at them. “Yes. Let me guess,” she pointed to Barry, “Snart,” moving her finger to Cisco, she said, “and Lisa?”

 

Barry and Cisco could only nod in shock

 

“You?” Barry finally found his voice.

 

“Mick.”

 

Barry did an awkward nod that didn’t stop. “Well, Imma, go,” Barry gestured back to Len’s room.

 

“Same,” Cisco and Caitlin said.

 

Barry laid back down next to Snart.

“Why are you still here? Aren’t you supposed to meet your friends and avoid the other Rogues?” Len asked.

 

“Oh, I met them alright,” Barry said with a raise of his eyebrows. “Did you know, by the way.”

 

“Know what?”

 

“About Cisco and Caitlin.”

 

“What about them?”

 

“Caitlin is apparently dating Mick and Cisco is dating Lisa.”

 

“That’s it! Where’s my gun?”

  
Barry fell asleep to Cisco’s screams as he tried to get away from Len.


End file.
